Everyone's dermatoglyph (including a fingerprint) is different from a pattern, a breakpoint and an intersection point, showing uniqueness and remaining unchanged throughout life. In view of the above contents, we can identify a person with his fingerprints to verify his real identity by comparing his fingerprints with a pre-stored fingerprint data, and that is the fingerprint recognition technology. With the development of electronic integrated manufacturing technology, an optical fingerprint recognition technology in the fingerprint recognition technology has begun to enter in our daily life and becomes a technology, which is researched in-depth, most widely applied and developed to a maturity stage, in a biological detection.
At present, the optical fingerprint recognition technology is usually combined with display technology, so that a display panel not only has a normal display function, but also can carry out a fingerprint recognition. Therefore, functions of the display panel have been enriched and the security performance of the display panel is improved. In order to enable the display panel to have a fingerprint recognition function, an external fingerprint recognition unit is usually arranged in an existing display panel. The external fingerprint recognition unit is glued on a base substrate of the display panel by optical glues. The fingerprint recognition unit performs the fingerprint recognition by receiving light emitted from a touch object. However, the light transmittance performance of a display panel in a related art is relatively poor, causing a relatively weak strength of light signals received by the fingerprint recognition unit, and the strength of a fingerprint recognition signal is relatively weak.